


The Evil Cookie Stealing Demon

by PurpleFluff



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluff/pseuds/PurpleFluff
Summary: Little fluff story about the terrible fate that awaits those who steal cookies form a certain demon lord's ward.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Evil Cookie Stealing Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This horrible little piece of fluff is the result of walking into my kitchen only to find that my darling husband had finished off the last of my favorite Girl Scout Cookies. While plotting his demise, I hear my kids in the other room talking about the manga and my son say “Sesshomaru kinda looks like a girl.” And from there my cookie-deprived brain went and merged things that defy all the laws of nature and here is the result. 
> 
> Cross-posted from FFN.

Sesshomaru listened to the sound of Rin happily munching away on a box of Little Miko Cookies as they traveled through the forest. Wide eyes, a sunny smile, and before he had realized what he was doing he’d somehow acquired a dozen boxes from the girls in the last village they’d passed though. He had been rather displeased to learn that there wasn’t even any Miko in them.

_Humans and their false advertising,_ he thought sourly. Though he supposed he should be grateful. Too much spiritual power baked into them might end up giving him a stomach ache. It could outright purify Jaken.

But Rin seemed thrilled with the treat and he liked seeing his ward happy. She didn’t ask him for much, so he’d dropped an almost obscene amount of money for the cookies. Jaken had squawked indignantly at the cost until Sesshomaru had silenced him by the very effective method of stepping on the imp. It wasn’t as if the little demon was paying after all.

He stopped and raised his head, picking up the scent of an approaching demon. Not that it would be a threat to him, of course. He could tell it was a rather weak demon, even from this distance. He sighed inwardly. A challenge every now and then would be a nice change of pace. Especially now when it was Little Miko Cookie season. Even Sesshomaru had felt fear when he had looked at the little panel on the side of the box that listed the nutritional information. He vowed never to do such a foolish thing again as he quickly burned it away with the poison in his claws to prevent Rin from seeing it.

A few moments later a large demon lumbered into view. Upon seeing the little group, it paused as if sizing them up. Sesshomaru simply stared at him, expressionless. He had yet to actually slay an enemy with just his glare alone. But he was determined to manage it someday. It would only add to his already impressive list of Ways to Kill Bothersome Demons. The demon ignored him as its beady eyes fell on the box of cookies in Rin’s hands. With a surprising burst of speed, it snatched the box from her, stuffing an entire sleeve of cookies into its gaping maw before anyone could react.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin wailed. “The demon stole my cookies! That was the last box of my favorites, too!”

The demon laughed around a mouthful of cookie. “Hahahahaha! What are you going to do about it? Bore me to death with hair care tips? I bet you’re not so tough!” He snorted. “Go condition or something. You look like a girl!”

Those were the last words the cookie stealing demon ever spoke as it was sliced neatly in half by the energy whip that shot out from Sesshomaru’s hand. Rin looked forlornly at the remains of her treat.

“Come, Rin,” Sesshomaru said, turning around to head back to the village. “We’ll get you another box of cookies.”

She brightened up instantly. “Thank you, my lord!” she beamed.

Besides, Sesshomaru thought as they walked, he needed to replace the boxes that were missing from Ah-Un’s saddle bags before anyone noticed. The damn things were addictive. Even if they weren’t made with real Miko.


End file.
